Luther Swann
Luther Swann is the protagonist of the Netflix television series V Wars. Luther was a research physician focused on the ancient bacterial, viral, fungal, and parasitic infections that could be released on humanity as a result of climate change and the melting glaciers. He was soon embroiled in the scenario that he feared would occur when several of his research partners, Sven Vercernis and his assistant, Ava, found a biomass and a fragment of a human skull that was ultimately confirmed to contain prions, a type of pathogenic protein. When their organization lost contact with these researchers, Luther was asked to help check on them, and he brought with him his surrogate brother Michael Fayne, who piloted the helicopter they used to get to the Antarctic research facility. Once there, they were both exposed to the prions when they found the aforementioned biomass and skull fragment laying on the floor. The two were quickly quarantined, and while Luther got what presented as a severe cold, Michael remained totally fine. The two were released from quarantine by Luther's colleague, Emil Lansing, who determined they had contracted an "Ice Age-era cold," and though Luther was concerned that they did not have enough information, he ultimately returned home to his wife, Jess Swann, and his son, Dez. Though Luther eventually recovered from his illness, he became concerned when Michael began experiencing strange symptoms, such as toothaches with no apparent cause, and heightened senses of sight, smell, and hearing that were beyond anything a human could perceive. The confusion as to what was going on with him came to a head when Michael summoned him to the apartment of a bartender, where he had blacked out and killed the woman he had come home with. Luther reluctantly agreed to help him clean up the crime scene, he had a change of heart and felt he had no choice but to turn Michael in. The police shot and arrested Michael just as he was about to attack another woman, and it became abundantly clear that the illness he contracted was making him crave human blood. This was further proven when Michael's enhanced strength manifested, and he grew incredibly long and sharp fangs as he broke himself out of custody. To make matters worse, Luther's wife Jess also was afflicted with this illness and went out of control, trying to kill both Luther and his son Dez, forcing Luther to kill her in self-defense. The police, not understanding the situation and already suspicious of him for covering up Michael's crime, arrested him for murder, only for the Department of National Security to step in and take him into his custody. Luther then became a researcher for DNS, though his main motivation was staying out of jail and with his son and he disagreed with most of his colleagues who believed these infected individuals were monsters who needed to be taken out. In time, Luther became a pawn in a governmental game while this vampiric illness began to spread faster than anyone could have anticipated. While Luther tried his best to find a cure while attempting to prevent the government from targeting individuals with the so-called "predator gene" that determined if a person would turn or not, the infected began to band together, calling themselves "Bloods," forming a government called Blood Nation and making themselves enemies of the DNS, who sought to wipe them out. When Luther's usefulness ran out with the DNS, they attempted to assassinate him, but he escaped and ran off, only to be found by Jimmy Saint, an agent for the Federal Bureau of Investigations, who was working on behalf of Sasha Giroux, a New York Senator who agreed with Luther that the infected were victims and who wanted them to work together to stop DNS, who was in the middle of orchestrating internment camps. However, due to the manipulations of DNS' top science official, Calix Niklos, the government enacted martial law and arrested Senator Giroux, causing Luther, Desmond, and Desmond's mother Rachel Swann to lose their protection. Desmond was subsequently kidnapped by the now-turned Niklos, knowing that the humans would be unable to come up with a cure without the young man, who was the only known person with the predator gene who was exposed and did not turn. Four months later, Luther appeared to have become a vigilante eager to fight against the Bloods and get his son back safe and sound. Throughout the Series Season 1 TBA Personality TBA Physical Appearance TBA Skills TBA Etymology Trivia *Interestingly enough, Luther's actor, Ian Somerhalder, is most famous for playing the vampire Damon Salvatore in The CW network's hit television show The Vampire Diaries]. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Humans Category:Swann Family Category:Male Characters Category:Needs Help